


Late night chatter

by Dandyfellow05



Category: Animal Crossing
Genre: Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it’s literally just fluff, peach cobbler, peaches are my island fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandyfellow05/pseuds/Dandyfellow05
Summary: Even though he’s getting off work soon both Resetti and his partner Dandy find comfort in there late night chats
Relationships: oc x canon - Relationship





	Late night chatter

**Author's Note:**

> So I just got the new game! And to play on the fact that Resetti has a new job I wrote this! I know it’s super similar to the other fic I write of these two but that’s going to continue to happen I’m sure so I hope no one minds xb

It had been a long week. For both of them. Dandy had called up Resetti once again as the night began to come to a close. The rescue centre would be open all night but Don would be taking over in half an hour or so. 

Dandy sat in the rocking chair in their garden as they caught up with their husband, “I hope you didn’t overwork yourself today, you never called in so that’s a good sign,” Resetti began with a small smile, although he would be on his way home soon these nightly phone calls with his spouse were always comforting.

“Oh, no need to worry,” Dandy started simply then went into detail about their day. “I found another new fruit while travelling and have planted it here on the island, we’re so close to having every fruit possible for the villagers.” 

Resetti could hear the sleepiness in the other's voices and chuckled, “Good to hear. I just know what’s on those islands and that Wilbur schmuck ain’t no help,” the mole commented. He heard Dandy giggle, “He ain’t no schmuck!” They defended, “I’m sure if he knew there were wasps he would have helped me but I was blocking them...probably.” 

They both lightly laughed, “Nah but he’s good, good what he does that’s for sure.” Resetti hummed in agreement but Dandy could hear the sarcasm in the simple hum.

Letting it slide Dandy continued, “The service tent is also upgrading, We’ll be able to make a campsite soon,” the smile on Dandy’s face could be heard through the phone.

“I miss you,” Resetti blurted out. He had done it before but for some reason every time he got a soft chuckle. “You’re going to be on your way home soon right? We should go to the beach and sit on the swinging bench with the peach cobbler I make,” Dandy offered. “So you can fall asleep and I have to carry you all the way home? Night try,” they both gave another light laugh.

“Sonny, I’m here for my shift!” Don called from another room of the small office. “That’s Don now, I’ll see you soon,” Resetti stated. His brother had walked into the room as the couple wrapped up their call, “Alright see ya, love ya,” Dandy mumbled. “Love ya too,” Resetti mumbled back.

Resetti quickly began to gather his things once he had placed the phone back on the receiver. “Busy day?” Don asked with a smirk. Sonny slightly blushed and cursed himself, even being married for 7 years never diminished the embarrassment of being teased for being a sap by his brother. 

“Not really, just checking in on the Resident Representative,” Sonny replied blandly. Don began to make himself comfortable at the main desk, “And the I love you’s were...moral support?” Don teased. Sonny blushed more and reached over to shove the helmet over Don's eyes, “Oh can it, you pull the same thing almost every week.” 

Don giggles, “And you have the same reaction every week,” he teased more. Sonny huffed but smiled slightly, “Whatever, I’m out of here,” he was already out the door when Don shouted “Have a good night,” his way, to which Sonny simply gave a “You too.”

By the time he arrived home, he found Dandy almost asleep in the small rocking chair in their tiny garden. It took Dandy a minute to even realize their husband was there before they got up and gave him a tender kiss.

The two made their way inside where Dandy heated up some of the peach cobbler they made for themselves and Sonny. They ate in comfortable silence and chatted as Dandy did the few dishes. Soon they had changed and after a quick kiss, the two fell asleep rather quickly.


End file.
